Magnus Castiglione (Continuum-59343921)
Magnus Castiglione --- 500, Guardian of the Elements and a master of all sciences, Leader of Delphi Appearance Magnus is a man of indeterminate age, clean shaven, almost six feet tall with mahogany colored hair and eyes as black as night, almost handsome but for a kind of craggy depth that suggested much weathering. Background Magnus was born in Venice on August 4th1503 during the time of the Renaissance and taught the thaumaturgical arts by his Uncle Baltesar Castiglione, who wrote the Book of the Courtier. History Delphi has been keen keeping and eye on Nabiki and her loved ones, nor are they the only one as Nabiki is considered a powerful asset. It was this reason that he assigned Frank to keep watch over her house in case Dimitri Maximoff makes another attempt upon the Tendo family, most especially Kasumi. When Ryonami informed Frank about Lao kidnapping her friends he contacted Magnus. They arrived at the remains of the sub finding Clark and Diana contemplating what to do next. Triton contacted Frank and told him that the POJ was spotted approaching a floating island. With that Clark descended to the Nautilus with Diana close by his side, and before too long they were on their way. He was in his Stateroom playing the organ when Frank brought the Tendo Posse aboard the Nautilus. Frank introduced everyone Nabiki was surprised to here him being addressed as Magnus. However Beiko recognized him as Benjamin Richardson the Chairman and President of Richardson Industries. Akane was the first to ask if he was Captain Nemo. When Ryoga asked who that was Keiko teased him about reading a book. Magnus offered them food and accommodations ans he takes them home but the group wasn’t ready to go home just yet. Frank had said that Magnus would take them to Sydney so they could finish their honeymoon. Magnus agreed and when Nabiki asked why he was helping them. He replied that he wanted to take the opportunity to meet with them first hand in order to determine what it is that is so exceptional about them that they should attract so much unusual attention. he then congradulated Nabiki on her baby. When she asked how he knew about that he replied that he read her aura. He then went on to inform everyone that Shampoo, Akane, Kodachi and Ukyo were pregnant. Perfume and Nabiki were quick to figure out that Lao had something to do with this. While Ranma and Ryoga passed out. The group was eating with Magnus coming to grips with all that had happened to them over the honeymoon when Nabiki finally asked more about their benefactor. Magnus when on to explain who he was. Unlike everyone else Alison wasn’t impressed when he demonstrated that he couldn’t be killed by jamming a knife into his hand as her father could do the same thing could do the same thing. However even she was impressed when he picked up the bent silver knife and straightened it out again. Seeing Beiko’s fascination when he explained the advanced technology Nautilus Aiko sighed as she realized that Beiko would be up all night trying to figure it out. A sentiment shared with Frank who had heard the explanation many times before. The conversation was interrupted by Lenore contacting Frank that not only was his suspicions about Kasumi true but she was both a Daywalker and A Master. Five months later Frank contacted Magnus in order to ask if he could send assign Frank a special operative to do some field work. After reading the information that Frank sent him Magnus agreed that a Nexus and a Class VI Sanguer, and the group Frank uncovered while dealing with the Typhon-Gojiro matter did warrant special attention. While Frank wanted one of Delphi’s operatives to go undercover in a teaching or administrative staff position. Magnus suggested that they use a Freelancer as Legionnaire was currently in Japan. Frank did not bother to hide his alarm at hearing that not only was one of Azrael's assassins in Japan but Legionnaire as he wanted to want to study these kids, not put them on any target lists. However Magnus assured him that Trudy was the best candidate for the job should all the indications Frank shared with him point in the direction of an escalating crisis. Frank relented and wasn’t surprised when Magnus asked for a favor of his own. The Furies were en route to Japan and Magnus wanted Frank to see to it that they were afforded with suitable accommodations and given all due support in cooperation with the appropriate authorities. Frank agreed however when he asked why they were coming. Magnus replied that he wasn’t in liberty to tell saying only that the word Holocaust should be sufficient to give Frank some idea of the nature of the emergency. Realizing that it was going to be one of THOSE days Frank said his good byes to Magnus. Finding the remains of the sub Clark and Diana instantly knew that the Kraken was involved. While they were able to confirm that it was the same sub hijacked from the North Koreans about a week or so back Clark was still horrified at the devastation that Lao wrought. Frank arrived just as they were contemplating what to do next. Triton contacted Frank and told him that the POJ was spotted approaching a floating island. With that Clark descended to the Nautilus with Diana close by his side, and before too long they were on their way. Personality Magnus has something of a flair for the dramatic. Ability Through a pact that he made with the Powers that Be he became a Guardian of the Elements and was granted through the power of Alchemy and the will of the Powers immortality and a commanding place in the war between the forces of light and darkness. Category:Continuum-59343921